Las voces en mi cabeza
by Alia-Ram
Summary: One shot Rogue ha dejado a Logan en coma, y mientras espera a que despierte, tiene que lidiar con los nuevos poderes de él, sus recuerdos y Wolverine en su cabeza.


Hola! Este fanfic esta adaptado más o menos en la primera película, solo que algunas cosas estan distintas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Logan y Rogue no se conocen en la carretera, si no, cuando Logan es traido por los x men, y rogue ya es parte de ellos y lleva cinco años en la mansión. El incidente con Magneto ocurrió cuando ella tenía diecisiete años y ahora tiene veintiuno. Como ven, este one shot es sobre Logan y Rogue, pero más enfocado a los poderes de nuestra querida Rogue, espero que les guste... Un beso y abrazo.

Marie observó el rostro pacifico del gran Wolverine, no olvidando de que era gracias a ella por la cual él estaba en un estado comatoso. Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, en el cual, Logan la había apuñalado accidentalmente con sus garras, y ella al tratar de salvarse lo había tocado. Aun podía recordar firmemente el rostro de él siendo drenado para caer con un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Ahora la psique de Marie, estaba en un embrollo total, pues la presencia de Logan y de Wolverine era bastante caótica. Nunca se imaginó que después de tener a Erick en su cabeza, alguien más pudiera rebasar tal cantidad de información. Ahora, infortunadamente, recuerdos terroríficos y dolorosos navegaban en la mente de la joven mutante, recuerdos los cuales no estaba segura de poder controlar. Marie los sentía como flashes rápidos mostrándole distintas escenas, ningunas tan horribles que las siguientes.

Olor a carne humana quemada y putrefacta, cuerpos por doquier con mutilaciones tan imaginablemente asquerosas. El sonido tan estruendoso de los cañones al ser descargados, el estrepitoso retruene de su corazón al compás de la adrenalina por sus venas. El campo olía a muerte y a pólvora, mientras se obligaba a seguir corriendo a pesar del dolor que lo atravesaba cada vez que recibía un disparo. Nudillos alzados, listos para que sus garras perforaran cualquier enemigo, salpicaduras de rojiza y brillante sangre bañaban su cuerpo, sabiendo que la mayoría de esa composición era de otros. Gritos de lucha y de dolor por doquier, oídos súper desarrollados, y el olor tan abrumante que le producían arcadas. Pero más allá de aquel olor tan manifestante, se encontraba el latente, el olor a la adrenalina y al miedo de los demás, ese aroma era el cual a la bestia le encantaba y lo incitaba a seguir matando y desgarrando. Eran horas de batalla y en esas, todo estaba permitido…

Marie pestañó rápidamente tratando de secar las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos, dio varias arcadas al aire, sintiendo las náuseas invadir rápidamente su cuerpo, no devolvió nada, pues llevaba aproximadamente dos días sin probar bocado. Se sentía bien a pesar de todo, pues el nuevo poder que había recolectado de Logan, le permitía curarla de cualquier atavismo de enfermedad o de alteración de la homeostasis en su cuerpo. A pesar de que aquello tan solo había sido el estallido de un recuerdo de Logan, podía escuchar, sentir y oler demasiado bien lo ocurrido en la escena. Los sentidos sobrehumanos de él ahora también eran de ella, y Marie se sentía al borde de nuevamente tener un ataque psicótico, pues en ese momento no era Rogue, ni Marie, ella era Wolverine.

Lo que estaba presenciando no era real, o bueno, lo era para otras personas, pero para ella no era así. Marie no había estado en la guerra civil, ni en la primera mundial, ni en la explosión de Hiroshima. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, pero en ese momento para ella, lo eran.

No había recordado sentirse tan mal desde la vez que había succionado la psique y el poder de Erik, lo que él había visto había destruido una parte de Marie, la había lanzado una vez más al abismo de la psicosis, y para ella, salir de aquella pesadilla donde recordaba ser sobreviviente del holocausto le había costado bastantes meses de ayuda con Charles.

Pasando las dos manos por su rostro, trató de disolver los pensamientos y recuerdos de Logan. Las arcadas continuaron, hasta que se extinguieron una tras otra, un sudor frío le perlaba la frente, mientras un latigazo de electricidad le recorría la espina dorsal. Las lágrimas eran prisioneras en sus ojos hasta que las sintió bajar libremente por sus mejillas. Sentía una impotencia florecer en su alma, pues no quería volver a ese estado. Había trabajado durante tanto tiempo en tratar de dominar la psique de Erik, en tratar de diferenciarse de él, que ahora que estaba frente a Logan todo ese trabajo lo sentía en la basura. El gran Wolverine se alzaba y empezaba a reclamar su lugar dentro de la mente de Rogue, quería hablar, quería dominarla.

Los minutos los sentía horas, mientras las horas días, tantos recuerdos, tantos años la embargaban y envejecían la luz de sus ojos. Erik había quebrado la inocencia de Rogue, pero Wolverine la había extinguido con todos esos años.

"No puedes estar aquí Rogue, debes descansar" Marie se irguió mientras abría los ojos. Lo primero que llegó a ella, fue el aroma que la mujer de cabello rojo desprendía bajo la estela de un perfume caro. Olía a feromonas y a algo más oscuro. Algo que Rogue no podía identificar por ella misma, pero que Wolverine le susurró: desprecio. Lo siguiente fue, el sonido de un repiqueteo, buscó al protagonista con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró dentro del pecho de Jean Grey, era su corazón. Más sonidos provenientes de su cuerpo la distrajeron.

"Rogue" Volvió a llamarla.

Ella no se volvió hacia Jean cuando le habló, pues siguió dándole la espalda.

"Sabemos perfectamente la razón por la cual no me quieres aquí" Le contestó con la voz baja, pero firme, sabiendo que cada una de sus palabras serían escuchadas por ella. "Sé que no te preocupas por mí Jean, te conozco bien. "

La escuchó mofarse y darse la vuelta, el sonido de sus tacones rompiendo el silencio de la esfera.

"¡Jean!" la llamó Rogue aun de espaldas y los zapatos de la pelirroja se detuvieron esperando.

"Cuida tu espalda" le explicó.

La mujer roja se volvió con una expresión de furia en sus ojos negros, los cuales brillaron con algo maquiavélico. El aire crepitó a su alrededor, moviendo ligeramente las hebras de su cabello, que parecían hilachos bailando al fuego.

"¿Es una amenaza?"

"Sabes que no estoy hablando de mi" Rogue siguió con la misma criptica voz. "Ella… Ella es oscura"

Jean contuvo el aliento, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, pues era cierto, y temía de ella, Phoenix era realmente oscura.

El aire dejó de crepitar cuando Jean salió del laboratorio.

El whisky lo sintió bajar ligero y cálido por su garganta hasta sentirlo caer en su estómago vacío. El vaso de cristal cortado firme entre sus dedos, mientras apuraba el tercer trago. Con su nuevo poder adquirido, podía oler realmente la constitución del escoses, desde el cereal, la lluvia y la levadura fresca. Marie sentía como los aromas se empezaron a descomponer entre sí, capa tras capa para saber de su procedencia.

Aquello avivó un recuerdo y el viento que flotaba en la habitación ya no era proveniente del aire acondicionado, si no, de una esfera fría y húmeda. A lo lejos, visualizó los campos verdosos extenderse en distintas tonalidades de amarillo, las rocosas y majestuosas montañas arropadas con musgo y más flora. Era precioso. Miró sus manos, y estas fueron sustituidas por unas grandes de hombre. En ese momento, ya no era Marie, si no Erik, y este, como los demás hombres tras de él, fueron obligados a salir de su ensoñación, tras las pesadas y dolorosas cadenas en sus tobillos lacerados. Los judíos por fin habían llegado a Escocia, tras el crudo invierno de Alemania.

Marie abrió los ojos rápidamente, y observó sus tobillos. No había nada en ellos, la piel estaba blanca y tersa. No estaban abiertos y lacerados, y tampoco no había ninguna escarpada cicatriz. Pero el dolor aun lo sentía en carne viva, pues las cadenas abrían una y otra vez mientras caminaba descalza por el escabroso terreno.

Iba a apurar otro trago, pero su mano quedó suspendida cerca de sus labios cuando escuchó unos golpes ligeros en su puerta.

"Está abierto"

Los pesados pasos de Logan crujieron en el suelo de madera, y ahí estaba él. Con una nueva muda de ropa, oliendo a pinos del bosque, tabaco e incomprensión.

"Hank me dijo que estuviste cuidando de mi…"Miro profundamente a Rogue a los ojos, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del escritorio" "También dijo que no te despegaste de la silla hasta que empecé a recobrar la conciencia" su voz destilaba sorpresa, mientras le sonreía a Marie como la primera vez que se conocieron, semanas después de que Logan llegara a la mansión. La sonrisa de Logan aun le desconcertaba, pues este era un hombre que jamás lo hacía.

"Tienes muchos libros" reconoció Logan tras observar las estanterías que rodeaban la habitación, leyó entre los diferentes volúmenes nombres que realmente no entendía. "La mayoría están en Alemán"

Marie asintió y explicó: "Hablo Alemán"

Oh bueno, Erik lo hace, pensó.

"Y hablo Japonés" tras una pausa, la cual le sirvió para tomar el trago rápidamente continuó: "desde el viernes que te dejé en coma"

El abrió los ojos no entendiendo nada de lo que ella decía y es cuando Marie cayó en la comprensión.

"Ellos no te dijeron, mí… poder"

"Es el fuego, ¿verdad? Me prendiste un cigarrillo con tu dedo" Logan contestó tras el recordar el como ella lo había ayudado a encender su puro.

Marie negó agachando la cabeza.

"Es uno de ellos" susurró. "Mi piel es venenosa, si toco a alguien, succiono su fuerza vital, memorias y si es en mutantes su… su poder.

Logan observó a la joven mujer frente a él, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo un vaso vacío que ahora solo tenía pequeños atisbos de licor. Podía oler toda la decepción y el repudio emanando de ella, escondiendo el aroma a sándalo de su piel.

Y entonces ahí fue cuando comprendió, el por qué el profesor le había dicho que Rogue trabajaba sola, y por qué siempre la veía deambulando las noches por la mansión.

Logan se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta detenerse centímetros de ella, los ojos muy abiertos de Rogue navegando por el rostro de Logan. Y después hizo algo que nadie había hecho. Tomó un mechón blanco del cabello de Rogue y lo llevó tras su oreja. No olió ningún miedo por parte de él.

Logan le dedico una sonrisa.

"Tenemos bastante tiempo para ponernos al día, Marie"


End file.
